Invisible Sigh
by Gaudys
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dari akun saya sebelumnya Adine Ain yang tidak dapat saya akses lagi. Gomen. Silahkan dibaca saja, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya :)


**i'm new, so forgive me if I make many mistake hehe.**

**Check it out aja deh haha.**

**RnR please :)**

**and for silent reader please help me! Haha, karena saya masih butuh bimbingan. Thanks before**

* * *

**Invisible sight**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sarutobi Konohamaru and Moegi**

**Warning : OOC (Kayaknya), typo, dan keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Adine Ain (Ain-chan)**

* * *

Konohamaru's POV

"kakek, aku merindukanmu, telah lama kau pergi", aku terisak

"huh, apaapan aku ini, dasar konohamaru bodoh kau sudah dewasa anak manja" mengusap setetes air mata yang terjatuh di sudut mataku sambil terkekeh kecil

"saatnya aku pergi" aku pun beranjak lalu melihat sekeliling, udara yang segar, pepohonan rimbun yang diterpa angin, burung yang bersiul merdu sungguh tempat yang nyaman. Konoha. Tempat yang membawa seribu kenangan tiap detiknya,

"bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini? huh" gumamku pada diri sendiri, aku pun menutup mata dan berjalan maju, menggunakan indra pendengaranku, indra perasaku untuk menikmati kenyamanan yang tersirat di tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ku buka mataku, dan..

Aku menemukan kenangan.

Ya, beberapa tahun lalu, di tempat ini, tepatnya di kursi kayu tua yang berada dihadapanku itu, si manja konohamaru menangis tersedu-sedu, "dasar anak manja" kritikku pada diri sendiri lalu tertawa kecil.

Ku sentuh kursi tua merasakan permukaannya yang masih seperti beberapa tahun lalu itu, walaupun tak seindah kelihatannya, bagiku benda tua ini adalah harapan akan terulang kembali masa itu. Masa dimana aku merasa ketenangan dan perasaan aneh yang mampu membuat jantungku bergetar dengan cepat.

Flashback

"kakekku belum meninggal! Dia hanya tidur. Tidur untuk sementara! Semua orang jahat, buta!" aku berteriak dan menutup mataku dengan satu lengan dan lengan lainnya menggenggam kursi tua ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini, kakekku hanya tidur! Sekali lagi DIA HANYA TIDUR! Kenapa semua orang tidak ingin mendengarku? Semoa orang jahat! Tangisanku semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba..

Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh bahuku dan mendekatkanku dipelukannya.

Tangisanku mengecil, dan bahkan tidak dapat ku dengar lagi yang kurasakan hanyalah kehangatan. Kenyamanan tepatnya.

"dasar bodoh!" bisikan itu terdengar lembut ditelingaku, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah penghinaan terhadapku, aku adalah konohamaru cucu dari hokage ketiga yang amat dihormati oleh semua orang didesa ini, dan dia berani meledekku dengan kata bodoh.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa tubuh ini tidak dapat bergerak? Hanya detak jantung yang semakin cepat, ada apa denganku? Apa ini? Apa perasaan ini?

"tenanglah" bisiknya lagi dan mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh dariku agar dia tak dapat mendengar suara degup jantungku yang diriku sendiri dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini memalukan" teriakku dalam hati.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja, hihi" dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan tertawa kecil dihadapanku, tawa yang sering membuatku ingin tertawa bersamanya.

Moegi.

Gadis kecil seumuranku. Sahabat baikku.

"mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal kepadanya.

Dia melangkah dan duduk disampingku.

Dia mengayunkan kakinya yang bahkan tidak dapat menyentuh tanah,

"kau seperti anak kecil. Hihi. Ya walaupun memang kita masih kecil. Tapi.." ia terhenti sejenak dan dengan wajah sendu menatap tanah, masih dengan ayunan kakinya.

"terkadang apa yang berharga akan hilang. Ada yang mengambilnya. Kata ibuku, karena ada yang lebih sayang. Jadi, kau tak perlu sedih, malah kau harus senang karena ada yang akan menjaganya lebih baik dari apa yang kita lakukan padanya" dia menatapku dengan senyuman manja, walaupun ku tau linangan air dalam matanya itu menyiratkan lain.

NOW

"huh" keluh ku sambil menatap tanah dan mengayunkan kaki seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

"maru"

"moegi?" gumamku, tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

"maru, dibelakangmu" sentuhan lembut itu menyentuh bahuku, dingin yang menusuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku berbalik.

Dia berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya, salah satu tangannya diletakkan dibelakang. Baju yang anggun panjang menjuntai. Rambut jingga sebahu yang diterpa angin. Sangat cantik. Dan dewasa.

"moegi, apa.." aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia menutup mulutku dan tersenyum lagi. Dia melangkah dan duduk kembali di sampingku. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"maru, kau tampak sangat dewasa. Aku suka" dia tertunduk malu dan tersenyum.

"aku bahagia, dia menjagaku dengan baik. Kau harus bahagia. Ingat apa yang aku katakana padamu? Aku akan selalu bersama kalian, jadi bersemangatlah! Haha" ia tertawa dan membuatku tertawa.

Dia menutup mataku.

Dan menghilang…

"hmm, apa yang kufikirkan? Berharap dia kembali? Bukankah dia telah dijaga kembali dengan orang yang lebih menyayanginya?" aku tersenyum dan tertunduk.

Kejadian itu... gumam ku dalam hati

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Haha**

**Thanks for SugarLessGum99 yang telah membantu saya ;)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang jelas. Namanya juga baru belajar hehe.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ini adalah cerita dari akun saya yang sebelumnya Adine Ain, No Editing**


End file.
